Gin san
by Nesi-chan
Summary: Shinpachi falls in love with Gintoki.. Will he reveal his feelings for him?.. or will he keep silent and dig his love into his heart? What shall he do? Might turn out Yaoi. If you don't like the idea you shouldn't read it*.*
1. Chapter 1: Wet Love

_I do not own Gintama_

* * *

**Gin-san..**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Wet Love**_

It was the night after Shinpachi decided to work under Gintoki. Shinpachi was sitting on the ground watching the blue moon. He was thinking about the silver haired guy who he truly admired. He had never met anyone like him before. He was so happy Gin-san let him in his house. He was surprised at first but he was under the same roof with him now and that was all that mattered.

...

"Aaah, man" Gintoki was trying to wake up. It was 7 a.m.

"Aaa..I didn't get enough sleep. But I have this weird urge to wake up.. Hmm why should this be?"

"Aare?" Gintoki realised that he wetted his bed and he immediately glanced over his room to make sure no one is there.

"Aah, time to wash this mess now."

As he said that he noticed Shinpachi on the door "Gin-san are you awake? I couldn't get any sleep so.." Gintoki did not let him finish his sentence:

"Waaaahh, Shinpachi. What the hell are you doing? Leave, leave leave. What manners you have?" He shut the door on his face.

Shinpachi was heartbroken so he did not insist. He headed to the kitchen but then he heard some noise so he left to check what it was.

"Oh Gin-san it was you. What are you washing?"

"Baaah Shinpachi. You have no manners. How can you run into the bathroom when someone is there?"

"But the door was open Gin-san. Oh is that your bed-sheet?"

"Whatttt?!Of course not. Err this is your bed-sheet. Yes. Ahh God Shinpachi. I did not know you wet your bed."

"Whaaa? I don't wet my bed Gin-san and why would you have my bed-sheet anyway? Oh let me check.."

"Hey hey where are you going? You let your sensei wash your dirt? Come wash this while I am making myself some pudding. THIS IS AN ORDER"

"But Gin-san this can't be my.."

"Enough enough!"

Gintoki shut the bathroom door and locked Shinpachi in:

"Gin san!!OPEN THE DOOR PLEASEE."

"Oh God. I think I have to wash this bed-sheet but can it be?..Can it be that I really wetted my bed..But why?"

Shinpachi listened to his heart beat.

"It must be because of last night..I was thinking about Gintoki.. Maybe I..OH MY GOD."

Shinpachi had a shocked face as he realised his feelings for Gintoki. He was in love with him and that caused him to wet his bed.

...

"Ah, man what a day" Gintoki was taking Shinpachi's bed sheet so that his play wouldn't' be ruined. He put Shinpachi's to his own bed.

"All is well now I can go back to sleeepp…hrrmm hrrmm"

..

Shinpachi finished washing the bed sheet but he could not ask Gin-san to open the door for him because he was too embarrassed to say anything. His cheeks were red and his heart was beating too fast.

To be continued..

* * *

Please review and tell me whether I shall continue or not


	2. Chapter 2: Run Baby Run Babe

_Hi to all who is reading this Another day another short chapter. Let me know whether you like it or not. Enjoy._

_I do not own Gintama._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Run Baby Run Babe!**_

Shinpachi sat there trying to focus. He did not want weird feelings to take him over. He did not want to fall in love with Gin-san. He was a guy after all. And Shinpachi was a guy too. How could that be?

"Maybe.. I should read JUMP. It might give me a clue"

"But how will I get hold of HIS JUMP."

Thinking about Gintoki made him blush again. He could not resist the feelings taking over his body. He felt so uneasy and started dreaming nasty things about Gintoki.

They were in bed wetting the bed-sheet because of the heat of their love.

This whole idea made Shinpachi wet his pants.

"GOD I wetted myself again.. I am truly doomed."

He shaked his head and holded his breath so that his scream would not be heard

"NO NO. What am I going to do? Someone save me from these perverted thoughts. My life is ruined. What am I going to do..what am I going to do..what am i.."

…

Gintoki was watching the news drinking his strawberry milk

"Baaa..baaa..This is boring. Hmm where are Kagura and Shinpachi."

"Aaah that reminds me. I left Shinpachi in the bathroom"

Gintoki headed to the bathroom door. As Shinpachi heard footsteps his heart started beating faster.

"He is coming here…Oh MY GOD WHAT SHALL I DO WHAT WHAT.."

He wrapped his head with his arms and closed his eyes. He tried not to hear or see anything. He was murmuring so that he would not hear Gintoki talk when he comes in.

Gintoki opened the bathroom door

"Oi Shinpachi. Sorry I just forgot about the door lock so yeah.. You are free now.."

"Hmm"

Gintoki stepped towards Shinpachi as he looked weird.

"Hmm are you sick?"

Gintoki patted Shinpachi's head.

That made Shinpachi scream and run away:

"NOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOO!I AM PERFECTLY FINEEEE"

Shinpachi ran out of the house.

Gintoki looked behind:

"Huuh? Whatever.."

"But no..I was bored so.. Hey where ARE YOU GOING SHINPACHIII..COMEEE HEREEE BOYY"

Gintoki started running after him

Shinpachi was tired of running so he stopped in front of a tree:

"Ahh I am saved..Huh?"

He turned his back to find Gintoki behind him:

"Hey Shinpachi what is wrong with you?"

* * *

_To be continued.._


	3. Chapter 3: I need a Man

_Hi to all who is reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: I need a Man!**_

"Aaa..Gin.." Shinpachi decided it was best to tell Gintoki how he felt.

Shinpachi bowed his head in shame. His face facing the ground, he started talking:

"Gin-san, you know last night..when I was in bed and.."

Gintoki was not listening to him because he was busy eyeing a hot girl who popped out of nowhere:

"Are..Maybe I should get myself some drinks, being a lonely man this age makes you lazy like this. So, Shinpachi you be quick getting yourself a girl or you will end up like me and will only have several chances to get to see hot girls like this"

Gintoki walked away after his speech, totally ignoring what Shinpachi was saying.

Shinpachi was broken. He knew he had no chance to get Gintoki's heart. He was a man who only cared about hot girls and yet.. He was single. So.. maybe who he needed was a man?

"But he will never admit it" Shinpachi whispered to himself

Shinpachi became very determined all of a sudden; his eyes sharp and focused:

"I will make Gin-san understand his true feelings. I will help him find out real love; the love between men!" and with this, Shinpachi made a fist and hit the tree

At that very moment Shinsengumi with their lorry was passing by with the song Duffy – Mercy playing at high volume. Kondo-san and Sougo were dancing on top of the lorry while Hijikata looked really annoyed. Sougo yelled at Shinpachi:

"Oi, Shinpachi-kun. Why don't you join us. We are partying until late tonight. Celebrating my defeat over Hijikata-kun"

"Haa? What the hell you kid? When did you defeat me? Hijikata shouted.

Sougo and Hijikata started fighting.

Shinpachi first ignored them but then he thought:

"This might be my chance to get to know men better, so I should try joining them! This is a way to get Gintoki's heart back!"

Shinpachi ran towards Shinsengumi:

"Heyy" he waved:

"Wait for me, pleaaase. I would like to party with you guys starting from now until late night!"

Sougo looked surprised:

"Huh? Is that so? Well, fine just hop onto the lorry and dance with us. But we have a rule that you have to take into account."

Hijikata: "Rule?What rule you kid?"

Sougo: "Well. A first time joiner needs to dance naked."

Hijikata was shocked at this sentence: "AAA..You have just gone nuts kid? Are you growing up too quickly, or what? None of us had done this..so"

But his speech was interrupted by Shinpachi who was determined to dance naked. That might have helped him make himself sexy for men:

"I am..I am..I AM UP FOR THE NAKED DANCE. I TRULY APPRECIATE THIS" hiw eyebrows crossed and his eyes determined he jumped on the lorry.

Shinpachi took of his clothes and started dancing:

"_You got me begging you for your mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_But you got to understand _

_I need a man who can take my hand_

_Yes I do!"_

* * *

To be continued..


End file.
